Écorce
by Eclat de Noisette
Summary: Qui a dit que les chats domestiques ont tous une vie tranquille et sans intérêt ? Écorce, une jeune femelle intrépide, décide de devenir une grande combattante afin de prouver aux chats de Clans et aux solitaires que les domestiques aussi savent se défendre. Et pour cela elle va demander de l'aide au matou le plus redoutable de la forêt sombre...
1. Chapitre 1 : Un goût pour le combat

Salut les minous ! Je me lance dans une petite fanfiction sur LGDC, même si j'ai vu qu'il y en avait très peu en Française. Elle sera plutôt courte, seulement une dizaine de chapitre à mon avis. J'essayerais de poster au moins 2 chapitres par semaine.

_L'univers de Warriors vient entièrement d'Erin Huter, seuls les personnages de cette fanfic m'appartiennent._

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Je vais vous conter mon histoire. Je vous entends déjà me dire : Pourquoi écouter la vie molle d'une chatte domestique qui va se plaindre que ses maîtres ne lui donnaient pas assez de croquettes ou que son cousin n'était pas assez moelleux ? Car elle n'est pas si banale que ça ! Il est vrai que je la trouvais plutôt simple jusqu'à ce fameux jour... Je devais avoir 14 lunes environs, j'étais jeune et mignonne. Ma fourrure brune tigrée était soyeuse et toujours bien lissée. Mes yeux marron étaient remplis de vie et de courage. Mais j'étais surtout ignorante et curieuse. Je ne pensais pas que la forêt pouvait être si horrible, pourtant je n'en étais pas à ma première expédition. Bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyez avec tous ses détails, je vais plutôt commencer à vous raconter mon histoire.

Aux aguets, je sortais doucement du nid de mes bipèdes par la fenêtre entrouverte. Pourquoi certains chats, les chats "sauvages", croient que la vie d'une domestique est facile et paresseuse ? Elle est aussi dangereuse que celle des chats de Clans ou des chats errants, les dangers sont juste différents ! Oui je n'ai pas à chasser ma nourriture et je ne connais pas la famine mais je ne reste pas toute la journée à dormir dans mon panier. Moi aussi je défends mon territoire et je rêve que je chasse les souris. D'ailleurs je crois bien avoir senti l'odeur d'un autre chat.

« **Hé !** » l'interpellais-je en miaulant, le pelage gonflé pour me rendre plus imposante.

Il se retourna vers moi. Les premières choses que l'on voyait chez lui c'est qu'il était roux, gros et qu'il sentait la pâtée pour chat à des queues de renards tellement il avait dû en manger.

« **Quoi ?**, demanda-t-il, l'air de rien.

\- **Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être dans MON jardin ?**

**\- Si, pourquoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me chasser ?**

\- **Je vais me gêner !** »

Je sortis les griffes, prête à me battre mais l'autre ne broncha pas. Il avança lentement vers moi, son ventre touchait presque le sol.

« **Du calme petite, dit-il d'un ton posé. En quoi ma présence te dérange ?**

**\- N'essaie pas de jouer au plus malin avec moi !, rétorquais-je. Je ne suis pas dupe, dès que j'aurais le dos tourné tu marqueras mon territoire pour que l'on croit que c'est le tien. Mais moi je sais très bien que c'est mon jardin alors je ne vais pas laisser faire !** »

Je lui donnai un coup de griffes au visage. Il grogna et me sauta dessus en m'écrasant de tout son poids. Un craquement retentit, provenant certainement mes cottes compressées. Il était tellement lourd que j'en eu le souffle coupé.

«** Vas t'en !** » lui ordonnais-je en le griffant autant que je pouvais puis en lui mordant l'épaule.

Il se releva mais ne déguerpit pas pour autant. Il me donna plusieurs coups de patte dans le poitrail, mais son gros ventre le rendait lent et pataud et je n'eus aucun mal à lui attraper une patte et à la lui mordre jusqu'à l'os. Il me griffa le museau et je le lâcha.

« **Sale sauvage !**, feula-t-il en regardant sa patte qui saignait abondamment. **Quand mes maisoniers verront ce que tu m'as fait ils ne te laisseront pas approcher leur nid avant des lunes et des lunes !**

\- **Tant mieux, ils sentent aussi mauvais que toi !** » répliquais-je, satisfaite.

Ce chat miteux ne risquait pas de revenir sur mon territoire de sitôt.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Apprends-moi à me battre

Salutations !

Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une petite.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Je passai un coup de langue sur mon museau douloureux. Le goût salé du sang me fit comprendre que j'avais certainement une entaille. Je le léchai encore plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que le saignement cesse. Ensuite je pris la direction de la forêt, en évitant les montres à la fourrure métallique et les petits deux-pattes qui essayaient de m'attraper. Une fois arrivée je humai l'air. Qu'elle bonne odeur... Un doux mélange de feuille, de sève et d'écureuil. Le vent faisait bruisser le feuillage des arbres qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Les oiseaux chantaient gaiement et les rongeurs faisaient craquer le sol sous leurs petites pattes. Je serais bien resté ici, sentant un souffle d'air frai m'ébouriffer les poils mais je savais que je n'étais pas la bienvenue ici. La dernière fois que je suis venue, un petit groupe de chats des forêts m'avaient ordonné de retourner chez moi, après m'avoir expliqué que cette forêt appartenait au Clan du Nuage. Comprenant que c'était leur territoire, j'étais rentrée chez mes deux-pattes à contre cœur. Soudain un feulement tout proche me fit sursauter et un chat gris suivit d'une plus petite femelle rousse me barrèrent la route.

« **Qui es-tu ?** feula le chat gris.  
\- **Je m'appelle Écorce, je viens de la ville**, expliquais-je.  
\- **Je vois... Tu dois partir**, m'ordonna-t-il. **Tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne chez tes bipèdes !**  
\- **Pourquoi ?** demandais-je.** Je viens juste me promener, je ne veux pas vous prendre de gibier.**  
\- **Il t'a dit de partir !** grogna la femelle en sortant les griffes.  
\- **Du calme Nuage de Cerise**, miaula le guerrier sans me quitter des yeux.** Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas une cervelle de souris et qu'elle partira avant que nous devions utiliser la force.**  
\- **Je n'ai pas peur de vous !, crachais-je. Je ne bougerais pas !** »

Je les regardais avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Le matou avait dû la remarquer car il s'hérissa.

« **Très bien !** » lança-t-il en montrant les crocs.

Il me sauta dessus et me plaqua au sol. Instinctivement je me tournai sur le flanc pour protéger mon ventre et il me griffa l'épaule. Nuage de Cerise le rejoignit et me mordit la queue. J'étouffai un miaulement de douleur et je lui griffai la tête avec ma patte arrière pour lui faire lâcher prise. Pendant ce temps, le guerrier essayait de me mordre le cou mais je ripostais avec mes pattes avant comme je pouvais. À deux contre un le combat n'était pas du tout équitable ! Il me mordit l'oreille alors je lui assenai plusieurs coups de pattes dans le poitrail mais la jeune femelle m'empêchait de me relever en me mordant une patte arrière. J'allais devoir m'avouer vaincue si je ne voulais pas rentrer recouverte de blessures...

« **J'aban...** »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, un chat noir venait de bondir au cou du chat gris. Je repoussai Nuage de Cerise et me releva. Immédiatement, une forte douleur parcourut le long de ma patte arrière gauche. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les deux mâles. Ils se battaient violemment et incroyablement bien, surtout le chat noir. Je les regardais se battre, admirative devant leur force et leur précision. À un moment, le chat noir bloqua le guerrier au sol, une griffe sur sa gorge et lui dit, en souriant :

«** Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons partir, mais j'espère que cette cicatrice te ferra te souvenir de moi.** »

De sa griffe aiguisée, il lui fit une profonde entaille dans le cou puis le laissa partir avant de filer entre les buissons, me faisant signe de le suivre. Je partis à sa suite en courant malgré la douleur à ma patte et sans trop me poser de questions.

Lorsque qu'il s'arrêta nous étions dans une forêt étrangement obscure, même pour cette fin de journée.

« **Heu... On est où ?** » demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Le matou se retourna.

« **Dans la forêt sombre**, expliqua-t-il. **Ici tu peux te promener sans craintes, aucun de ses stupides chats de Clans ne viendra t'embêter. Mais évite quand même de provoquer les autres, ils pourraient te réduire en chair à corbeau. **  
\- **Ça m'étonnerait** **!**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'exclamer.  
\- **Et bien détrompe toi**, dit-il. **Tu n'as déjà pas réussit à battre se guerrier et son apprentie toute seule alors n'espère même pas gagner contre un chat errant !**  
-** Je les aurais battus si tu ne m'avais pas aidé !** rétorquais-je.  
\- **Bien sûr**, railla le mâle noir.  
\- **J'aurais réussi !** insistais-je.  
\- **Mais je te crois !** » ironisa-t-il en souriant bêtement.

Je grognai. Ce chat commençait vraiment à m'énerver !

«** Attaque-moi !** » miaulais-je.

Il me dévisagea puis ricana.

« **Quoi ?** demandais-je. **Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Attaque-moi ! Tu verras si je ne peux pas te battre !**  
-** T'es sérieuse la** ? pouffa-t-il. **T'es complètement folle, personne ne m'a jamais demandé de l'attaquer. Tout le monde sait que je suis imbattable. **  
\- **Et bien pour la première fois tu vas être battu !** annonçais-je.  
\- **Ecoute...** soupira-t-il. **Tu es déterminée et courageuse et c'est très bien ; mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu n'es pas habituée à te combattre contre des chats sauvages et en plus tu as une patte blessée. Ce serait digne d'une cervelle de moineau de vouloir te battre !**  
\- **Tu as sûrement raison**, reconnu-je avec difficulté.  
\- **Ah !** s'exclama-t-il. **Je suis content de ne pas avoir à t'affronter, ce n'est pas drôle quand c'est trop facile, le combat ne dure même pas !** »

Ce chat errant avait peut-être l'air idiot mais il avait raison, je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre lui. Tout à coup son ventre gargouilla et il annonça :

« **Bon c'n'est pas tout mais j'ai des souris à attraper moi ! À plus la domestique !** »

Il avait commencé à s'éloigner lorsqu'une idée de génie surgit dans mon esprit.

« **Attends !**, le rappelais-je.  
\- **Quoi** **?**, dit-il en se retournant vers moi.  
\- **Apprends-moi à me battre !** »

Il me fixa, d'un air ahurit.

« **Tu plaisante j'espère !**, s'exclama le chat errant. **Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Un de ses stupides chats de Clan qui enseigne aux plus jeunes ?**  
\- **Bien sûr que non !**, miaulais-je. **Toi tu es bien plus fort qu'eux ! Je t'ai vu te battre contre ce guerrier, tu étais épatant !**  
\- **En même temps ce n'est pas très dur d'impressionner une chatte domestique**, expliqua le matou d'un ton railleur.  
\- **Hé ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis pas dans forêt que je ne peux pas reconnaître un des meilleurs combattants**, ripostais-je.  
\- **LE meilleur combattant**, corrigea-t-il.  
\- **Alors tu es d'accord** ?, demandais-je.  
\- **Je ne sais pas trop..**. hésita le mâle noir. **Tu as de la volonté mais...**  
\- **S'il te plait !** » suppliais-je en le coupant.

Je pris un air triste et mignon, celui que je faisais à mes maisoniers pour qu'ils me donnent plus de croquettes.

« **Bon d'accord...** céda-t-il.  
\- **Génial !** » miaulais-je.

S'il m'apprenait tout ce qu'il savait, plus personne ne pourra dire que je suis une chatte domestique sans défenses !

« **Viens**, me dit-il. **Tu dois d'abord manger et dormir si tu veux espérer que ta patte guérisse rapidement. Tu sais chasser ? **  
\- **Évidemment** ! » affirmais-je.

Il me prenait pour quoi ? Un chaton ? J'allais lui en attraper moi des souris ! Je regardai autour de moi et en repéra rapidement une près d'un arbre. Je me baissai et avança doucement vers elle, mais elle prit la fuite, juste avant que je ne saute pour l'attraper.

« **Tu fais trop de bruit !** » m'informa le chat noir.

Je ravalai une réplique cinglante. Je voulais qu'il m'apprenne à me battre, pas qu'il me fasse des remarques sur ma façon de chasser ! Je hochai simplement la tête d'un air entendu et reprit ma chasse, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

«** Mais relève ton arrière-train enfin !**, s'exaspéra-t-il au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes. **On dirait que tu veux essuyer le sol avec ta queue ! **  
\- **Arrête de m'interrompre !**, crachais-je.  
\- **D'accord, mais alors ne reviens pas pleurer quand tu réaliseras que tu ne sais pas chasser et que tu n'auras toujours rien attrapé. Je déteste partager mes proies.** »

Je soupirais. Qu'est-ce que ce chat était agaçant. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il vient de la forêt qu'il peut se croire supérieur ! Mais bon de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, et ça je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir...

« **Alors ?** » me demanda-t-il au bout d'une demi-heure de chasse.

Je posai à mes pattes une souris dodue, fière de moi.

« **C'est une belle prise**, reconnu-t-il. **Tu es plutôt douée, pour une chatte domestique.** »

Je mangeai la souris avec appétit. C'était le meilleur repas de toute ma vie. Le rongeur avait bien plus de goût que les croquettes que me donnaient mes maisoniers. À chaque bouchée j'avais l'impression de goûter aux saveurs de la forêt.

« **Il commence à faire tard**, remarquais-je. **Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.**  
\- **D'accord**, miaula le mâle noir sans me porter un grand intérêt.  
\- **Je reviendrais demain**, lui rappelais-je.  
\- **D'accord**, répéta-t-il de la même façon. **Au fait, je m'appelle Dark. Et toi ?**  
\- **Écorce**, répondis-je.  
\- **Alors bonne nuit**, Écorce, dit Dark.  
\- **Bonne nuit.** »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Premières blessures

Salutations ! Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **Premières blessures

~ Le lendemain ~

J'étais de retour dans la forêt sombre, bien décidée à retrouver Dark. Allait-il tenir sa promesse ?  
Je le cherchais depuis un petit moment déjà quand j'aperçue une femelle blanche qui me rejoignit.

« **Bonjour**, miaulais-je poliment en me souvenant de la mise en garde de Dark à propos des chats errants.  
\- **Bonjour. Tu es perdue ?** demanda-t-elle, d'un ton plutôt amical.  
\- **Non, en fait je cherche un autre chat. Tu n'aurais pas vu un mâle noir aux yeux blancs ?**  
\- **Tu cherches Dark ?** me questionna-t-elle, étonnée.  
\- **Heu... Oui.** »

Elle semblait assez surprise.

« **Tu le connais ? Tu es sa compagne ?**, l'interrogeais-je.  
\- **Sa compagne ?**, répéta-t-elle en fronçant le museau d'un air dégoûté. **Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon frère ! **  
\- **Ah bon ? Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur !**, m'exclamais-je.  
\- **Une sœur et un frère**, précisa la chatte. **Ghost vient d'une portée plus récente. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il ne t'a rien dit, niveau conversation y'a mieux... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi le cherches-tu ?**  
\- **Il doit m'apprendre à me battre**, répondis-je.  
\- **C'est vrai ? Alors bon courage !**, pouffa-t-elle.  
\- **Pourquoi ? J'étais avec lui hier, il ne m'a pas paru si horrible**, dis-je.  
\- **Il n'est pas vraiment méchant mais il est idiot**, expliqua-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
\- **Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance**, annonçais-je.  
\- **Si tu le dis... Bonne chance !** »

J'étais à la recherche de Dark depuis maintenant une trentaine de minutes lorsqu'une masse me tomba dessus et me plaqua au sol avant que je ne puisse la repousser.

« **T'es pas très réactive**, constata Dark en me relâchant.  
\- **Comment j'aurais pu savoir que tu arrivais ?** » soupirais-je.

Finalement les encouragements de Light aillaient peut-être mettre utiles...

« **T'as une truffe non ?** me demanda Dark.  
\- **Quoi ?**, miaulais-je.  
\- **Une truffe !**, répéta-t-il en touchant son museau. **T'en a une ?**  
\- **Heu... Oui...** répondis-je, surprise par la question.  
\- **Alors sert toi en !** s'exclama le mâle noir. **J'étais dans le sens du vent, tu aurais très bien pu me repérer !**  
\- **Le sens du vent ? C'est quoi cette histoire** ?, interrogeais-je.  
\- **Attends je vais t'expliquer...** »

Il regarda autour de lui puis me questionna :

« **Tu vois ce rat sur le côté gauche ?** »

Je hochai la tête.

« **Hume l'air. Tu sens son odeur ?**  
\- **Non...** déclarais-je après avoir inspiré. **C'est normal ?**  
\- **Oui, le vent souffle vers la gauche donc son odeur va vers la gauche**, expliqua le matou. **Pour qu'elle vienne vers nous il faudrait qu'il se mette à notre droite car dans ce cas nous serions à sa gauche. Tu comprends ?**  
\- **Je crois... Mais quand tu es arrivé vers moi pourquoi j'aurais pût te sentir ?**, demandais-je.  
\- **À ce moment-là tu étais positionnée de façon à ce que le vent souffle dans ton dos, donc vers l'avant. Il m'a suffi de me positionner dans le sens du vent également**, annonça-t-il.  
\- **Et si tu n'avais pas voulu que je puisse te sentir arriver ? **  
\- **Dans ce cas-là je me serais mi contre le vent et je serais arrivé soit par devant, soit par un des côtés.**  
\- **Ah d'accord ! Tu m'apprends à le battre maintenant ?**, proposais-je en faisant les yeux doux.  
\- **Mais bien sûr ma jolie...** »

Il sortit ses griffes et un sourire mi idiot mi sadique se dessina sur son visage. Je déglutis mais sortis également les griffes, prête à l'affronter.

« **A toi l'honneur** » dit-il en me fixa droit dans les yeux.

La combat n'avait pas encore commencé et pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il m'affrontait déjà du regard, comme si il pouvait me faire mal rien qu'en me regardant avec ses yeux délavés. Sans attendre je lui bondis dessus mais il me repoussa d'un puissant et violent coup de patte dans les cottes. Je m'écroulai au sol, en laissant échapper un miaulement pitoyable.

« **Pourquoi tu as fait ça** ?, me vexais-je en me remettant debout.  
-** Bah pour t'empêcher de m'attaquer !**, expliqua-t-il. **Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais faciliter le combat ? Je donne toujours mon maximum moi !** »

Il me sauta dessus et me plaqua au sol. Il me griffa le ventre, les cottes, les flancs... Je ripostais tant bien que mal, encaissant ses coups de crocs et griffes mais plus le combat durait et plus je faiblissais. Lorsque Dark jugea que nous nous étions assez entraîné de la journée j'étais couverte de blessures et de sang alors que lui n'avait que des griffures et des morsures superficielles, seule une blessure dans son dos saignait et venait rendre ses poils noirs crasseux.

«** Bien**, dit-il en baillant. **Je crois que nous avons gagné une bonne nuit de sommeil pour récupérer. Tu t'es plutôt bien battue pour une débutante Écorce.** »

Il posa quelques instants sa queue sur mon épaule, comme pour me féliciter puis il s'éloigna, se fondant dans l'ombre des arbres.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Deux idiots heureux

Salut les minous ! Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même une toute petite.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

L'entraînement dura plusieurs lunes. J'allais voir Dark deux fois par semaine, progressant un peu plus à chaque combat. Il m'apprenait aussi des techniques de chasse. J'étais devenue plutôt proche de lui, ainsi qu'avec Light qui soignait toujours mes blessures avec des plantes. Mes maîtres aussi essayaient de me soigner avec leurs remèdes rouges ou picotant mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude, j'avais toujours quelques cicatrices et elles finissaient par disparaître au bout d'un moment.

« **Il ne t'a pas raté... Ça va ?**, s'inquiéta Light.  
\- **Oui**, la rassurais-je. **Il m'a juste montré une nouvelle attaque. Elle est super !** »

La femelle blanche recouvrait mes blessures de jus de feuilles de souci et de toiles d'araignées. Du sang perlait de mon oreille et s'écoulait lentement vers ma nuque, se déposant sur mes épaules et glissant le long de ma patte.

« **Vous deviez peut-être y aller un peu moins fort**, me conseilla Light. **J'ai peur que ça se termine mal...**  
\- **Mais non**, miaulais-je avec assurance. **Dark sait ce qu'il fait, jamais il ne m'infligera une blessure trop grave.**  
\- **Tu dois avoir raison**, reconnue-t-elle. **Et voilà ! T'es blessures ne saignent plus, tu peux rentrer chez toi.**  
\- **Merci, t'es la meilleure !** »

Je ronronnai. Elle était une formidable amie.  
Sur le chemin du retour je croisai Ghost, leur frère un peu plus jeune. Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup, je crois que c'est parce qu'il n'aimait pas les chats domestiques. Non en fait c'était bien plus général que ça : Ghost n'aimait personne ; mis à part Light et peut-être Dark...

« **Bonjour Ghost**, lançais-je.  
\- **Bonjour** » grogna-t-il à moitié sans même m'accorder un regard.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié de préciser qu'il était malpoli et encore plus insolant que Dark. C'était un des matous sauvages de la pire espèce !

« **Tu rentres chez tes bipèdes ?** » me demanda Dark qui venait de surgir de l'ombre d'un arbre. J'avais tellement l'habitude qu'il apparaisse de nul part que ça ne m'étonnait même plus.

« **Oui, je reviendrais dans quelques jours**, promis-je.  
\- **Tu ne veux pas rester pour la nuit ?** me proposa-t-il.  
\- **Non. Avoue ; tu ne veux pas que je parte c'est ça ?**, plaisantais-je.  
\- **Et bien non**, miaula le chat noir d'un ton qu'il voulait sérieux.  
\- **Pourquoi ?** » demandais-je, les yeux remplis de malice.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, jusqu'à ce que nos truffes ce frôlent presque. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je ressentais quelque chose d'étrange... La ressentait-elle lui aussi ? C'était doux et apaisant mais en même temps ça me rendait nerveuse.

« **Parce que...** commença-t-il, légèrement hésitant. **Parce que je t'apprécie énormément !** »

J'éclatai bêtement de rire, sans aucune raison d'ailleurs.

« **Hé !** s'irrita-t-il. **Je ne plaisante pas ! Je t'aime bien !** »

Je me repris immédiatement, reportant mes yeux dans les siens.

« **Moi aussi je t'aime bien.** »

Nous nous mirent à ronronner. Nous devions ressembler à deux idiots, mais au moins nous étions deux idiots heureux.

« **Ça m'étonnerait qui tu m'aimes bien autant que je t'apprécie !** déclara-t-il.  
\- **Ah bon ? Et comment peux-tu le savoir ?**, demandais-je.  
\- **M'apprécies-tu au point de rester à mes côtés si j'aimais je tombais malade ?**  
-** Évidemment ! Et toi ? M'adores-tu au point de me sauver la vie ?**  
\- **Bien sûr ! Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?**  
\- **C'est vrai... Mais m'aimes-tu au point de sacrifier ta vie pour moi ?** »

Dark me regarda soudain avec un air sérieux, air que je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais vue auparavant chez lui et que je croyais inexistant.

« **Bizarrement, je crois que oui...** » avoua sincèrement le matou.

À ses paroles, je cru que j'allais m'envoler tellement je me sentais légère et débordante de joie. J'avais l'impression qu'en deux secondes j'avais eu assez d'énergie pour faire trois fois le tour de la forêt sombre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti cela.

« **Moi aussi !**, ronronnais-je en lui sautant au cou.  
-** C'est vrai ?**, s'étonna-t-il, heureux.  
\- **Oui, je t'aime. Je t'aime tout court !** »

Il se mit à ronronner bruyamment et me confia :

« **Jamais personne ne n'avait dit ça avant. Toute les femelles que j'ai rencontré ou connue me traitait de gamin, d'idiot ou encore de cœur de renard.**  
\- **Tu sais, même si je t'aime, je pense la même chose qu'elles !**, rigolais-je. **Tu es une cervelle de souris !**  
\- **C'est toi la cervelle de souris !** » grogna-t-il en plaisantant, avant de faire semblant de me griffer la joue.

Nous passions les heures suivantes ensembles, discutant de tout et de rien. J'appris des choses sur sa famille que j'ignorais. Sa mère se nommait White et elle était morte du mal vert et son père, Ombre, quelques lunes auparavant, en se battant contre un autre chat. À la mort de White, Dark et Ghost lui promirent de toujours protéger Light et de rester unis. J'étais bien, blottie contre lui à l'écouter. Tellement bien que je ne vis pas la nuit tomber et que je m'endormi sans m'en rendre compte, rassurée par son odeur et la chaleur de son corps.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Gardons cela secret

Salutations ! Voilà le chapitre 5, il est assez court, mais le prochain viendra rapidement pour compenser. Laissez une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_~ Le lendemain ~_

« **Écorce... Ma belle...** »

La voix de Dark me tira doucement de mon sommeil. J'entendais tellement de tendresse dedans qu'au début je ne l'avais même pas reconnue.

« **Réveille-toi, il est tant que tu rentres chez toi.** »

J'ouvrir lentement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour. Je me remémorai la soirée de la veille et une immense joie m'envahie. Je n'avais pas rêvé, Dark était bel et bien mon compagnon. Je me levai de notre litière de feuilles improvisée contre la racine d'un arbre et je m'étirai en baillant.

« **C'était la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie...** murmurais-je en ronronnant.  
\- **Bah, ne parle pas comme si on se quittait !** s'exclama Dark. **Te connaissant tu reviendras demain ou dans deux jours !**  
\- **Non ! Rien que pour t'énervé je reviendrais dans trois jours !**, répliquais-je en souriant.  
\- **Tu ne tiendras jamais jusque-là sans moi...** miaula-t-il, malicieusement.  
\- **On pari ?**, le défiais-je.  
\- **Ah Dark te voilà !** s'écria Light en arrivant, visiblement soulagée. **Je ne t'ai pas vu te toute la journée d'hier ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter.**  
\- **Mais ne t'en fait pas...** soupira le mâle noir. **Je ne suis plus un chaton, je sais me défendre.**  
\- **Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu t'inquiétais pour rien !**, s'exaspéra Ghost qui était arrivé avec elle. **Il est encore avec la bonne à rien de chatte domestique !**  
-** Elle a un nom !** lui rappela Dark en lui lançant un regard mauvais. **C'est Écorce !**  
\- **Oh pardon ! Il est encore avec cette bonne à rien d'Écorce ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?**, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.** Elle ne devrait pas être en train de dormir avec ses bipèdes de si bonne heure ?**  
\- **Et toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te jeter du haut d'une falaise si tard ?** » rétorquais-je, en limitant.

Il se mit à ricaner, d'une manière très semblable à celle de Dark d'ailleurs.

« **Amuse-toi tant qu'il en n'est encore tant stupide femelle**, répondit-il, toujours en ricanant.** Tu riras moins quand je t'aurais réduite en chair à corbeau !** »

Il se jeta sur moi mais je l'esquivai habilement. Je me retournai vers lui et lui porta un coup de griffe au coin de l'œil. Il me griffa l'épaule et le haut de la patte et j'en profitai pour lui arracher quelques touffes de poils au poitrail.

« **Ça suffit !** » ordonnèrent en chœur Dark et sa soeur.

Nous nous immobilisions et Light s'interposa aussitôt entre nous tandis que Dark m'attira vers lui d'un geste protecteur en fusillant le matou blanc du regard.

«** Laisse-moi !**, feula Ghost à l'intention de Light avant de s'éloigner. **On se reverra Écorce...** »

Il montra les crocs et partit dans une direction, la femelle blanche sur ses talons. J'en profitai pour repousser Dark. Même si le fait qu'il cherche à me protéger m'attendrie, il devait comprendre que je n'avais plus besoin qu'il me défende.

« **Ce n'en pas parce que tu es mon compagnon que tu dois me protéger, je sais le battre maintenant**, lui rappelais-je.  
\- **Je sais mais tu ne sais pas de quoi Ghost est capable**, soupira-t-il. **Mieux vaut ne pas lui dire que nous sommes ensemble, il en profiterait trop...**  
\- **D'accord**, miaulais-je. **Mais je peux le dire à Light ?**  
\- **Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, elle ne sait pas garder les secrets, c'est plus fort qu'elle ! Elle risquerait de lui répéter...**  
\- **Tu as raison. Alors gardons cela secret** ! »


	6. Chapitre 6 : Énervement

Salutations ! New chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas laisser une review.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_~ Une lune plus tard ~_

Je tailladai le museau de Dark et le plaqua fermement au sol. Mes crocs ses refermèrent lentement sur sa nuque mais je le lâchai avant de les planter et de lui infliger ce coup mortel puis nous nous relevions.

« **Très bien !**, ronronna mon compagnon. **Tu as fait d'énormes progrès cette lune-ci.**  
\- **Merci**, miaulais-je, satisfaite. **Alors ? Ça fait quel effet de voir que l'élève a dépassé le maître ?**  
\- **Égalé** !, corrigea le matou noir. **Et puis c'est surtout parce que tu as eu un excellent professeur !**  
\- **Mmmh, pas faux !** » ronronnais-je.

Dark dressa soudain ses oreilles sur les côtés, il semblait avoir entendu quelque chose.

« **Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?**, demandais-je.  
-** Un chat inconnu s'approche** » miaula-t-il en pointant une direction avec son museau.

Je regardai la direction qu'il m'indiquait et aperçu un chat gris.

« **On va se marrer** » déclara-t-il avec un sourire légèrement effrayant en allant vers le matou. Je le suivis, me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire.

« **Bonjour**, dit l'étranger en nous voyant arriver. **Qui êtes-vous ?**  
\- **Elle c'est Écorce et moi je suis Dar**k, expliqua ce dernier. **Que viens-tu faire ici ?**  
\- **Chasser**, répondit l'autre. **Hum... Et vous ?**  
\- **On cherche quelqu'un avec qui se battre**, l'informa-t-il.  
\- **Quoi ?!** m'exclamais-je en regardant le mâle noir qui ne prêta aucune importance à ma réaction.  
\- **Tu voudrais bien toi** ?, continua Dark.  
\- **Je ne suis pas venu pour ça et puis je veux éviter les ennuis**, répondit le chat gris.  
\- **Tu as peur ?**, l'interrogea l'errant.  
\- **Bien sûr que non !**  
\- **Bah alors ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te battre ? Je suis prêts moi ! Allez hop !** »

Dark sortit ses griffes et mit en position d'attaque.

« **Heu... C'est vraiment nécessaire ?**, le questionna l'inconnu.  
\- **Un peu de courage**, cracha le matou noir. **T'es qu'un trouillard ! En plus moi je suis gentil, contrairement aux autres chats de cette forêt je te préviens et je te laisse m'attaquer en premier et toi tu ne fais rien !**  
-** Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te battre ? Tu n'es qu'une cervelle de souris !**, feula le mâle gris.  
\- **Je suis peut être une cervelle de souris mais j'ai des crocs de loups, des griffes de tigre et la force d'un lion !** »

Dark se jeta sur le matou et lui griffa le flanc.

« **Dark arrête ! Il n'a rien fait !** » m'exclamais-je.

Mais mon compagnon ne m'écouta pas, trop occuper à griffer et à mordre le mâle gris.

« **Laisse le sinon je pars !**, criais-je.  
\- **D'accord...** soupira Dark en le lâchant.  
\- **Crétin !**, cracha l'autre félin à l'épaule ensanglantée avant de s'éloigner.  
\- **Je sais**, répondit le matou noir comme si c'était un compliment. **Viens Écorce, tout ça m'a donné faim.** »

Il lécha le sang qui se trouvait sur ses griffes puis s'éloigna. Je le suivis, contrariée et en colère. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se batte avec tout le monde ?

« **Pourquoi as-tu attaqués ce chat ?**, soupirais-je. **Il n'avait rien fait !**  
\- **Parce que c'est amusant tien** **!**, répondit-il comme si c'était évident et censé. **Tu n'es pas de cet avis ?**  
\- **Pas vraiment** » grommelais-je en poursuivant notre chemin.

Les jours passèrent et Dark continuait à énerver et attaquer tous les chats qu'il croisait, qu'il soit de robuste ou faible, guerrier ou domestique. Je lui disais d'arrêter mais il n'écoutait pas. Cela l'amusait de pousser les autres à bout, et je me demandais si il n'était pas en train de faire la même chose avec moi... Pourtant je continuais à être avec lui. Après tout nous nous aimions, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Mais un jour je changea rapidement d'avis. Ce jour-là je me suis rendu compte à quel point il était sadique, lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de parler à un chaton inoffensif...

« **Que fais-tu ici ?**, demanda-t-il au petit en gonflant son pelage et avec un air mauvais. **Tu sais que tu es sur mon territoire ?**  
-** Je...je suis dé...désolé** » marmonna le chaton gris terrorisé.

Dark le plaquait au sol d'une seule patte tellement il était jeune.

«** Laissez-moi partir**, implora-t-il, des larmes coulants sur ses joues. **Je ne reviendrais pas !**  
\- **Chut !** » cracha Dark en lui mettant une boule de mousse dans la gueule.

Je regardais la scène, ahurie. Mon compagnon avait posé sa patte sur le museau du petit qui était maintenant en train de se débattre en étouffant !

« **Dark !** » m'écriais-je en le bousculant.

Le matou noir tomba à la renverse et le rejeton en profita pour reprendre son souffle avant de s'enfuir en courant et en pleurant.

« **Tu es un monstre !**, feulais-je. **Tu allais tuer ce pauvre chaton !**  
\- **Bien sûr que non !**, grogna-t-il en se relevant. **J'allais le lâcher au tout dernier moment, au pire il se serait juste évanoui ! Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas un assassin.**  
\- **Peut-être mais là tu es allé beaucoup trop loin !**, m'exclamais-je.** Je ne veux pas vivre avec un chat qui s'en prend à des chatons, ni même avec un chat qui s'en prend aux autres tout court !** »

Je fis volte-face et partie en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Comment avais-je pu tomber sous le charme de cet horrible individu ? Je ne voulais plus jamais le revoir.  
En m'enfuyant je percutai un autre chat. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu mais je compris que c'était Ghost lorsque je l'entendu injurier :

«** Regarde où tu vas idiote chatte domestique !** »

Je couru un moment. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, ma vue était brouillée par mes larmes qui coulaient abondamment. Je finis par arrêter ma course près d'un grand chêne, épuisée. Je tombai tel une pomme de pin chutant d'un arbre et je m'endormi.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Caramel

Salutations ! Je sais, tout ce passe très vite dans ce chapitre mais ça n'aurait servit à rein que je m'attarde des choses qui ne sont pas très intéressantes... Du coup l'histoire avance d'un coup et arrive bientôt à sa fin (il ne reste que 3 ou 4 chapitres).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je me réveillai trempée. Une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur moi. J'allais me mettre à l'abri lorsque je me rendu compte que Ghost était à côté de moi et me regardait d'un air... Inhabituel.

« **Allons-nous mettre sous ce chêne** » miaula-t-il.

Il alla se mettre sous les branches de l'arbre, là où il était protégé de la pluie. Je reniflai et le rejoignit, étonnée. Depuis quand me parlait-il normalement ?

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**, demandais-je prudemment.  
\- **Je suis là pour toi**, répondit-il. **Dark m'a expliqué votre dispute, alors je suis venu te réconforter. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer, surtout à cause de mon stupide frère**.  
\- **C'est une blague** ?, raillais-je. **Hier tu me manquais de respect et aujourd'hui tu te comportes avec moi comme se comporterais mon compagnon. Enfin si j'en avais encore un...**  
\- **Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que c'est peut-être parce que moi aussi j'aimerais être ton compagnon que je me comportais comme ça ?**, questionna-t-il. **Écorce, tu me plais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu mais j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait que Dark qui t'intéressait.** »

Je le regardai, abasourdie. S'il se comportait si mal avec moi c'est parce qu'il était jaloux de Dark !

Le lendemain, Ghost me ramena chez mes bipèdes mais je retournai le voir les jours suivant. Enfin de compte je découvris que le mâle blanc était un chat merveilleux, et aussi un merveilleux compagnon.  
Dark semblait avoir bien plus de mal à digérer notre séparation. Dès qu'il nous voyait ensemble, Ghost et moi, il venait nous embêter, se mettre entre nous et énerver Ghost. Mais je m'efforçai de rester de marbre, même si le voir me rendais de plus en plus triste à chaque fois.  
Je suis bien plus heureuse avec lui que je ne l'ai jamais été avec Dark, me répétais-je toujours pour me consoler.

Ghost avait malheureusement se même pénible défaut que son frère, qui était de toujours vouloir énerver les autres pour les pousser à se battre. Mais il essayait de faire des efforts. Nous étions heureux, enfin jusqu'à ce que nous eûmes cette conversation :

« **Ghost, ça te dirait d'avoir des petits ?** » demandais-je, appréhendant sa réponse.

En vérité il n'avait plus trop le choix, j'étais déjà en gestation.

« **Bof**, répondit-il. **Je n'aime pas les chatons, il faut s'en occuper sans cesse, ils sont bruyant et ne font que des bêtises.**  
\- **Donc tu n'en veux pas ?**, questionnais-je.  
\- **Non**, miaula-t-il, sûr de lui. Je déteste ça.  
\- **Ah...** »

Je baissai la tête, essayer de le convaincre ne servirait à rien, Ghost était très têtu.

Lorsque l'arrivé des petits fut trop proche pour que je puisse la cacher des yeux de mon compagnon, je restai au chaud chez mes maisoniers, en espérant qu'il croit que je n'allais plus le voir car j'étais malade.  
Deux semaines plus tard, je mis bas d'un magnifique mâle brun clair, aux beaux yeux ambrés semblable aux miens et aux traits du visage fin, comme son père.  
Mes deux-pattes m'enlevèrent mon chaton une lune après sa naissance, et le donnèrent à un autre couple et leurs deux petits. Heureusement ils habitaient le nid voisin, et lorsqu'ils l'autorisèrent à sortir, je pouvais facilement venir le voir dans son jardin. Ses maîtres lui avaient attribué le nom Caramel, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« **Caramel !** » l'appelais-je, perchée sur la clôture qui séparait nos deux territoires.

Je le vis sortir joyeusement du nid et accourir vers moi en ronronnant. Contrairement à moi, Caramel avait un collier rouge autour du cou et ses bipèdes veillaient à ce qu'il rentre toujours chez lui avant la nuit.

« **J'ai attrapé une souris ce matin !**, miaula-t-il fièrement.  
\- **Bravo**, ronronnais-je. **Je suis sûr que tu deviendras aussi doué que ton père.**  
\- **Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais le rencontrer ?**, demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.  
\- **Je suis désolé mais je ne crois pas que c'est possible... Ton père est un solitaire, tu le sais bien. Il vit dans la forêt, pas ici.**  
\- **Mais j'aimerais tellement le voir... Juste une fois**, supplia-t-il.  
\- **Bon d'accord**, cédais-je, ne pouvant supporter de voir son visage triste plus longtemps. **Je dois le retrouver cet après-midi, je lui demanderais de venir te voir.** »

Et je lui apprendrais aussi ton existence, songeais-je, anxieuse.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Tous formidables

Salutations !

Plus que quatre chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfic (déjà...). Ils arriveront à la suite, avec un jour d'intervalle car ils sont courts.

J'espère que ce chapitre avec le point de vue de Light vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas trop triste à cause de... Non ! Pas de spoil ! Je vous laisse le découvrir vous même. Laissez une review au passage.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV de Light

J'étais à la recherche de Dark. Je savais qu'Écorce devait retrouver Ghost dans la journée et je sentais que le mâle noir préparait un mauvais coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de toujours les embêter quand ils étaient ensemble ? Écorce et Ghost en avaient plus qu'assez.

Je le cherchais toujours, près de la forêt des loups, lorsque je vis Écorce à terre et ensanglantée.

« **Écorce ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?**, m'affolais-je.

\- **Je... J'ai vu... des yeux... Des yeux jaunes** » expliqua-t-elle faiblement.

Sa respiration était saccadée et la profonde entaille qu'elle avait au ventre et au flanc saignait abondamment.

« **Des yeux jaunes t'on attaqués** ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais ne put m'en dire plus, elle peinait déjà à garder les yeux ouverts.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais stopper ton hémorragie et te soigner**. »

Je pris une toile d'araignée et commença à la mettre sur sa blessure mais elle la retira d'un coup de patte tremblant.

« **Ça te guérira**, lui assurais-je.

\- **Tu te fatigues...pour rien... Je vais...mourir...**, articula Écorce.

\- **Non ne dis pas !**, gémissais-je.

\- **Tu... Tu peux faire...une dernière...chose pour moi ?**, demanda-t-elle.

\- **Bien sûr !** »

Elle me montra un buisson garnit de baie rouge du bout du museau. Je reconnus immédiatement que c'était des baies d'if, des baies particulièrement toxiques, assez pour pouvoir tuer un chat s'il les avale.

« **Oh non**, miaulais-je, les larmes me montant aux yeux. **Ne me demande pas de faire ça... Je ne peux pas... Tu es mon amie...**

\- **Pardon Light**, murmura-t-elle. **Mais j'ai...trop...mal...**

\- **Et Ghost ? Il va être anéanti en apprenant ta mort !**, m'exclamais-je.

\- **Je sais... Mais il...comprendra... Dit lui...qu'il a...un fils...nommé Caramel...Moi je n'ai...pas pu...** »

Je soupirai. Je voyais qu'elle souffrait un peu plus à chaque parole... Elle avait raison, je devais abréger sa mort et mettre fin à son agonie. Je lui apportai les fameuses baies.

« **Au revoir Écorce...**

\- **Au revoir Light...Tu étais...une amie...formidable... Vous...êtes...tous...formidables...** »

Écorce mangea les baies et fut prise aussitôt d'un grand spasme, avant de se figer, morte. Je me mis à pleurer et m'allongea contre son corps inerte. Je respirai une dernière fois son odeur, mais je fronçai le museau en sentant sur son pelage l'odeur ténue de mon frère. Pas celle de Ghost, mais celle de Dark... Est-ce qu'il avait un lien avec les blessures d'Écorce ? J'entendis des pas derrières moi, ceux de Ghost. Je me relevai vers lui et sécha mes larmes. Il fallait que je lui annonce la mort de sa compagne...


	9. Chapitre 9 : Je suis désolée

Salutations !

Comme promis voilà la -courte- suite, avec le point de vue de Ghost cette fois-ci. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV de Ghost

« **Light ? Ça ne va pas ?** »

Je me trouvais devant ma sœur. J'avais deviné qu'elle avait pleuré à cause de ses yeux rouges.

« **Non...** »

Elle s'écarta et je découvris Écorce étendu au sol.

« **Écorce !** »

Je m'écroulai à côté de ma compagne.

« **Réponds moi, je j'en pris...** »

Je la remuais désespérément mais j'avais déjà reconnu l'odeur de la mort qui avait imprégné sa douce fourrure et remplacé sa tendre odeur... J'eu l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Avant de la rencontrer, j'étais quelqu'un de mauvais, mais depuis que nous étions ensemble, j'étais devenu meilleur. Comment allais-je pouvoir continuer sans elle ? Je ne voulais pas redevenir le meurtrier que j'étais jadis…

« **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**, demandais-je à ma sœur en me ressaisissant.

\- **Je... Je suis désolée**, sanglota-t-elle.

\- **Désolé de quoi ?**, la questionnais-je en me relevant.

\- **Je suis désolée**, répéta Light en pleurant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?** » crachais-je.

Je connaissais bien Light, si elle s'en voulait c'est qu'elle y était pour quelque chose.

« **Dit moi ce que tu as fait !** » ordonnais-je.

Aucune réponse.

« **Je te cause ! Réponds-moi !**, hurlais-je en la secouant.

\- **Je... Je lui ai donnée des baies mortelles...** murmura-t-elle.

\- **Quoi !?** feulais-je. **Tu as tué Écorce ! Tu es la personne la plus répugnante que je n'ai jamais connu !**

\- **Elle était blessée** ! »

Je la plaquai violemment au sol. Mon mauvais côté avait refait surface, comme si je n'avais jamais changé.

« **Tu n'es qu'une meurtrière ! Elle aurait pu survivre !**

\- **Tu n'étais même pas là !** »

Elle me repoussa en m'envoyant rouler dans la poussière. Je me relevai, bouillonnant de rage. Elle était la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance et elle m'avait trahie. Maintenant je la haïssais d'une force inimaginable. Je lui bondis dessus, et la griffa de tous les côtés en lui mordant l'épaule. Elle tenta de se justifier mais je ne l'écoutais pas, ne pensant qu'à me venger. De toute façon son baratin était incompréhensible, elle me parlait d'yeux jaunes, de douleur et d'agonie, d'un chat appelé Caramel et aussi de Dark... Je n'y comprenais rien. Je finis par réussir à la bloquer, lui empêchant de se débattre. J'en profitai pour lui mordre la nuque, savourant le goût du sang qui m'avait tant manqué ses temps-ci se déverser dans ma gueule en souriant.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Quel traître !

Salutation !

New chapitre, très court également. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, on se retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

PDV de Dark

J'errais comme à mon habitude dans l'ombre des arbres, cherchant quelqu'un à embêter, lorsque je tombai net sur Ghost, qui était en train de mordre Light au cou. Quel traître ! Il allait la tuer s'il continuait ! Je m'empressai de lui bondir dessus et de le plaquer, son flanc droit contre le sol.

« **À quoi tu joues là p'tit frère ?**, grognais-je.  
\- **Je venge Écorce de cette sale crotte de renard !** »

Il me montra Light. Elle était près du corps inerte d'Écorce et répétait sans cesse : « Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. »  
Elle avait buggé ou quoi ?

«** Laisse-moi la tuer !** »

Ghost essaya de me faire lâcher prise, mais j'avais planté mes griffes dans son dos. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à me repousser, des touffes de poils blanches se décrochèrent avec moi.

« **Tu oublis la promesse que l'on avait faite à notre mère !**, lui rappelais-je en esquivant un coup de griffe.  
\- **Je m'en fiche de cette stupide promesse ! Je ne veux plus protéger Light ! Elle a tué la personne qui j'aimais le plus au monde ! Elle...**  
\- **La ferme !** » le coupais-je en lui assénant un coup de patte dans la tête.

Ses paroles ne faisaient que m'énerver encore plus. Normalement jamais il n'aurait dû devenir le compagnon d'Écorce ! Elle était à moi ! À moi seul !  
Je l'attrapai par l'épaule avec mes crocs, le forçant à se baisser, et je le maintenus au sol avec mes pattes, puis je me penchai à son oreille, menaçant.

« **Espèce de traître**, crachais-je en murmurant. **Ça t'apprendra à me voler ma compagne et à t'en prendre à notre sœur.** »

Je croisai une dernière fois son regard, il était remplit de rage et de peur, et je lui mordis la nuque de toute mes forces. Au bout de quelques instants, il cessa de se débattre et j'entendis Light éclater en sanglot derrière moi. Je me redressai et vit que mon frère ne respirait plus, que ses yeux étaient devenus globuleux et ternes et que l'ensemble de son corps s'était pétrifié. Il était mort.


	11. Chapitre 11 : Les yeux jaunes

Salutations !

Voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette fanfic où on retourne avec Écorce. Je voulais le poster hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps... Enfin, ce n'est rien. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ou qui l'iront ma fanfiction jusque ici et tout spécialement à Ysalyne qui a prit le temps de laisser des reviews.

**Bonne Lecture. **On se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

_~ Une heure plus tôt ~_

Comme prévus j'allais retrouver Ghost dans la forêt et j'avais l'intention de lui apprendre l'existence de Caramel. Je marchais dans la forêt sombre lorsque j'entendis le craquement d'une feuille derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement. Personne.

« **Il y a quelqu'un ?** » demandais-je.

Je sentais que l'on m'observait mais je ne voyais personne. Je poursuivis donc prudemment ma route, les sens en alerte.  
Tout à coup, une masse me cloua au sol en ricanant. C'était un ricanement que je connaissais bien. Trop bien même.

« **Dark..**. » soupirais-je.

Je le repoussai et me releva en le foudroyant du regard.

« **Quelle joie de te revoir**, lançais-je, ironique. **Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai aucun temps à t'accorder.** »

J'allais repartir lorsqu'il me barra la route.

« **Tu t'en va déjà ? Quel dommage, j'espérais tellement que tu restes**, dit-il d'un ton triste mais sarcastique.  
\- **Une autre fois peut être... **»

Je le contournai et commença à m'éloigner.

« **Attends !** »

Il me rattrapa et je réprimai un feulement.

« **Dark, je ne veux pas jouer à ça avec toi**, miaulais-je, exaspérée.  
\- **D'accord, d'accord**, soupira-t-il. **J'arrête... Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?** »

Je le regardai sans comprendre, pourtant il avait l'air très sérieux.

« **Evidemment !**, m'exclamais-je. **Je veux que tu nous laisse tranquille Ghost et moi !**  
\- **Alors pourquoi à chaque fois que tu vas retrouver Ghost, tu espères me voir aussi ?**, demanda le mâle noir, en souriant narquoisement.  
\- **N'importe quoi !**  
\- **Ça se voit Écorce, tu m'aimes encore. Tu ne veux juste pas te l'avouer.**  
\- **C'est faux** !, protestais-je. **J'aime Ghost !**  
\- **Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais arrête de nier l'évidence !**, miaula-t-il en s'approchant, jusqu'à ce que nos truffes se frôlent presque. **Nous ressentons toujours des choses l'un pour l'autre alors pourquoi ne pas repartir à zéro ?**  
\- **Non**, répondais-je fermement en reculant d'un pas. **Tu as eu ta chance et tu l'as gâché. Maintenant je suis avec Ghost alors oublis moi !**  
-** Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu prétends vouloir... Mais sache que ton histoire avec Ghost n'est que temporaire. Tu n'as pas réussi à me supporter, alors tu arriveras encore moi à le supporter lui.** »

Il me donna un coup de langue sur la joue et nos fourrures se touchèrent et se croisèrent une ultime fois lorsqu'il partit dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

Je repris ma route, triste et troublée. Tout ce qu'avait Dark était certainement vrai... À croire qu'il me connaissait mieux que moi même... Qu'est-ce que c'était énervant !  
Un bruit provenant de derrière un arbre me sortit de mes pensées. Je m'approchai. Est-ce que c'était Dark qui me suivait toujours ? J'aperçue alors deux yeux jaunes luisant. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait pas des yeux comme cela...

« **Qu'est-ce que...** » commençais-je, avant de me retrouver museau à museau avec une imposante louve.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire demi-tour et de m'enfuir, la louve me poussa d'un grand coup de patte contre un arbre. J'étais à moitié assommée lorsqu'elle me lacera le ventre et le flanc de ses griffes aiguisées avant de me laisser pour morte lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement d'un de ses louveteaux l'appeler.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà ! En vérité ce n'est pas réellement la fin de cette histoire, c'est plutôt la fin du rôle d'Écorce car je compte écrire la suite. Je l'ai déjà un peu commencé mais je ne sais pas du tout quand je la finirais. En se moment je suis plutôt en train d'écrire deux autres fanfics sur LGDC que je vais certainement commencer à poster dès demain.

**À très bientôt, j'espère.**

_'Noisette_


End file.
